The present invention relates to motion sickness, and more particularly to eyewear for reducing the incidence of motion sickness.
Motion sickness can be debilitating to travelers in land vehicles, water vessels, and aircraft. Often, motion sickness can be triggered by the victim losing a visual reference for the horizon while the craft they are traveling in is moving.
Other devices require technically difficult implementations to try to provide a visual reference for the horizon. These other devices, typically an attitude indicator, are generally incorporated in the control station of the craft for use by a crewmember responsible for operation of the craft, rather than for occupants of the craft. Accordingly, these systems would be expensive and difficult to provide for individual use.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and method for reducing the incidence of motion sickness for a traveling occupant of a craft.